Lo no contado de Campamentos en Guerra
by Torresx2
Summary: Una Julieta griega, un Romeo romano y un Percy de Nemea, ademas de pequeñas cabras de ensueño y un invierno al mejor estilo mestizo. Traido a ustedes por APOLO Productions, Dionisio Dreams C.A y Afrodita&Hestia S.A. Solo por tu canal T. V Hefestos.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen… juego con ellos únicamente, para mi entretención y la de ustedes.**

 **Espero que estas historias les gusten. No sé si ya han leído los libros "** _ **El Expediente semidiós**_ **" y "** _ **Diarios semidiós**_ **", pero esto está inspirado en eso. Serán 3 historias así, pero en la realidad de mi Fanfiction Campamentos en Guerra.**

* * *

 _ **Lo no Contado de:**_

 _ **CAMPAMENTOS EN GUERRA.**_

 _Carta Anónima._

Querido lector:

Estas historias que encontraras a continuación son de carácter secreto, los productores del famoso programa de la cadena televisiva TV Hefesto, " _Campamentos en Guerra"_ por mandato del mismísimo dios Hefesto, presidente de dicha cadena, han destruido las cintas en las que se encontraban las grabaciones de estos acontecimientos. La producción estuvo de acuerdo.

No consideraron pertinente guardar las cintas y mucho menos poner estas historias al aire, por el alto contenido de situaciones vergonzosas para los semidioses que aquí aparecen.

Sin embargo, un grupo de dioses de talla olímpica han decidido que no les importa lo mas mínimo lo que piense la producción del programa y mucho menos la opinión del presidente de la cadena televisiva, por lo cual me encargaron una copia de estas cintas para que así yo pudiera publicar dichas historias.

Todo esto con la única intención de entretener al público y a ellos mismos.

Iniciaremos con una pequeña y dramática obra dirigida por los hijos del dios Apolo, realizada en el Campamento Mestizo, una noche durante la fogata, antes de que llegaran las Cazadoras de Artemisa.

Luego veremos el sueño de uno de los personajes más celebres en _Campamentos en Guerra,_ sucedido luego de cierta fiesta, inducido por la misteriosa bebida que crearon los gemelos hijos de Dionisio.

Y la tercera transcurrió durante el invierno y la visita de algunos de los campistas romanos al Campamento Mestizo, celebrando la época solo como ellos saben.

Ahora, es tiempo de nuestra primera historia.

Pd: no todos los dioses que participaron en la recuperación ilícita de estas historias lo hicieron con mala intención.

 _ **FIRMA**_

 _ **Anónimo.**_

* * *

 **Las actualizaciones de este fic coincidirá con la forma en la que avance la historia de Campamentos en Guerra y sus acontecimientos, para que estos relatos tengan sentido.**


	2. Los Trucos de la Niebla

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Los Trucos de la Niebla.**

-Para esta noche tenemos preparado algo diferente- anuncio Will- con la ayuda de nuestros expertos en efectos especiales- señalo a los hijos de Hécate- realizaremos una obra.

-Mi especialidad- sonrió Hope, junto a su hermano mayor- Romeo y Julieta.

Todos se miraron entre sí, muy extrañados. Sobre todo los romanos ¿actuarían algo así, de verdad? ¿Algo tan dramático y superficial? Muchos conocían la obra y no veían como harían los hijos de Apolo para no dormir al público.

-Pero, hay más- continuo la chica- necesitaremos actores para interpretar a los personajes y esos serán algunos pocos de ustedes.

-Mientras la cabaña 7 hará el fondo musical.

Hubieron quejas inmediatamente, ninguno quería hacer algo así. Sin embargo, el par Solace y sus hermanos no perdían el ánimo y las sonrisas. Will pidió silencio.

-Les explicare. Todos aquí conocen la historia de Romeo y Julieta- miro a todos alrededor, sus hermanos se sentaron en las gradas, preparando los instrumentos- pero esta no es la misma historia exactamente.

Hope trajo consigo varias espadas de hierro normal, llamando la atención de todos. Se giró y tomo la palabra.

-Yo elegiré a los actores y ellos solo seguirán las instrucciones que yo de, los diálogos van por su improvisada cuenta.

Muecas inconformes aparecieron en todos, aun reacios a participar. Entonces, como un milagro de los dioses, Dionisio intervino.

-Me parece una gran idea- declaro- que empiece entonces.

-Pero nosotros no queremos- se quejó Leo.

-Pero yo si- el dios se encogió de hombros- les recomiendo que empiece antes de que me moleste.

Los semidioses en las gradas miraron mal al dios, pero ya que no podían hacer nada, apuraron a Hope para que escogiera a sus actores y así poder salir de eso. Los griegos no querían, pues quedarían en ridículo frente a los recién llegados.

-De acuerdo, necesito a una Julieta- anuncio la rubia, miro alrededor y sonrió- Piper McLean, ven aquí por favor.

La hija de Afrodita se puso de pie y camino hacia su amiga sin mucho ánimo. No se atrevía a mirar a nadie, lo último que le gustaba era llamar la atención y ahí estaba, como la protagonista de todo eso. Hope la mando junto a una hija de Hécate y desapareció tras un telón, como un vestidor. Los otros hijos de Hécate preparaban el "escenario" como si fuera un salón de baile.

-Bien y Romeo será un romano- hablo Michael Yew, mientras preparaba su violín.

-Oh, qué gran idea- exclamo Hope, se giró hacia los incomodos romanos. Estiro la mano y comenzó a señalar- de tin marin de do pigue, cucara macara títere fue, yo no fui fue te-te- algunos reían por lo bajo por la infantil forma de elegir- Papelito colorado ¿Quién será el afortunado?

El brazo de Hope dejo de moverse y señalo a alguien especifico. Más exactamente, un pretor.

-Vamos, guapo, serás nuestro Romeo- alentó la rubia.

Jason se puso de pie, muy rojo y abochornado. Los romanos aplaudieron en apoyo. _"Una oportunidad para burlarse del pretor"_ , pensó el muchacho, pero eso no era lo que molestaba. Él no quería hacer el ridículo frente a los griegos. Jason también fue llevado tras una cortina.

-Bien, los otros personajes serán llamados a medida que avance la escena. Podría ser cualquiera- anuncio Will- ¡Acción!

-Una noche de verano, el joven Romeo Jason Montesco Grace- Hope comenzó a narrar- se coleo a una fiesta, junto a sus amigos, que he olvidado mencionar, Dakota y Billy- el par se puso de pie- donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de la hija del peor enemigo de los Montesco.

Hope hizo una señal y la tela que ocultaba a Jason desapareció, mostrando al rubio con su nuevo traje de gala. El muchacho se miró el cuerpo sin entender muy bien de donde había salido esa ropa y en qué momento se lo había puesto.

-La ropa y efectos especiales son hechos por la niebla- aclaro Hope- continuo.

Señalo el lugar donde estaban Dakota y Billy, Jason se movió hacia allí; con otra seña, los hijos de Hécate hicieron lo suyo y en el escenario apareció gente traslucida bailando.

-Romeo estaba en la fiesta, disfrutando con sus amigos- ninguno de los tres parecía disfrutar nada- cuando vio a una chica muy hermosa- Piper entro en escena, con un vestido blanco y largo hasta los pies, el cabello en una trenza- enamorándose inmediatamente de ella- Jason miro impactado a Piper, con una sonrisa idiota- quiso acércale pero su amigo Dakota lo detuvo diciendo.

-Eh… ¿Cómo iba la cosa?- Dakota frunció el ceño, pensativo- ¡Ah, sí! Eh… no deberías acercártele.

-¿Por qué?- Jason no estaba muy seguro por qué, pero esa pregunta salió muy sincera.

-Ella es una Capuleto- respondió Billy- si te ven con ella…

-No lo harán- aseguro Jason sonriendo- cúbranme.

-Sus amigos asintieron y se dispersaron para montar guardia- Continuo Hope, sorprendida de que Jason estuviera llevando tan bien el papel- Romeo se acercó a Julieta Piper Capuleto McLean y la invito a bailar- los protagonistas se movieron al centro del escenario, en medio de las figuras traslucidas que también bailaban y siguieron el ritmo de la música que tocaban los hijos de Apolo- entonces, Dakota volvió con malas noticias, interrumpiéndolos…

-Eh… ¿Cómo iba? Ah, ya… ¡Jason! Digo ¡Romeo! Ya se enteraron de que estamos aquí, tenemos que irnos.

-De acuerdo- asintió Jason, se giró hacia Piper- te veré pronto.

El rubio le dio un caballeroso beso en el dorso de la mano, sonrojándola, y luego salió corriendo junto a Dakota. Unas cortinas de humo se cerraron, cubriendo a los actores.

-Que buenos actores- comento Hope- escena 2: Romeo, en su desosiego, decide ir a verla a su casa…

-¿Segura que así va la historia?- inquirió Annabeth desde el público.

-No, pero ya dijimos que no es exactamente la misma historia- gruño Hope- no me interrumpan. Decía… entonces ellos hablan y la nodriza de ella los interrumpe.

-Annabeth, eres la nodriza- anuncio Will.

La rubia refunfuño, pero se puso de pie y se metió tras la cortina. Esta se abrió y una suave música se hizo presente, entro Jason ya con su ropa normal.

-Oh, Julieta… mmm… no se me las líneas ¿podrías salir, por favor?- hablo el rubio, se escucharon algunas risas.

-Romeo ¡por los dioses! Si mi padre te ve…

-No lo hará, pero debemos darnos prisa, no estoy seguro de cómo va esta parte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Piper soltó la pregunta, tratando de ayudar- ¿Cuáles son tus intensiones?

Los griegos trataban de no reír y los romanos hacían el esfuerzo de que sus risas no sonaran muy fuerte; todos menos Reyna, quien sentía una punzada de celos en el pecho, al ver a Jason hablándole así a Piper. Las líneas siguientes no la hicieron sentir mejor.

-Julieta, desde que te vi, no he podido borrar tu hermoso rostro de mi mente. Eres un ángel caído del cielo que se robó mi corazón…- Jason siguió diciendo cualquier cursilería que se le ocurría; no recordaba nada de lo que decía Romeo en esta parte- quiero saber si soy correspondido.

-Oh, Romeo…

-¡Julieta!- se escuchó la irritada voz de Annabeth. Piper dio un respingo, tirando una pequeña maceta de donde se encontraba. Le sorprendió lo dura que podía ser la niebla.

-Mi nodriza- Piper miro a dentro y luego a Jason- no estoy segura de que viene después- miro a Jason, este trataba de no reír como los demás, lo cual también le causo gracia a ella- mmm… ¿algo sobre si eres sincero?

-¡Julieta!

-¡Ay, como sea!- Piper le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano- el caso es que te hare llegar a alguien para saber la hora y fecha de nuestra boda…

-¡Piper, por los dioses!- se escuchó el grito de Leo- ¡Atrevida! ¡Creí que te había educado mejor!

Las risas resonaron con fuerza, incluso la de los actores.

-Estaré esperando- sonrió Jason, con algo de diversión.

-Buenas noches- ella entro en la habitación y las cortinas se cerraron.

-Que orgullo- Hope se limpió una lágrima falsa- escena 3: la nodriza, Annabeth, es enviada por la repuesta de Romeo Jason.

Las cortinas se abrieron, el escenario ahora parecía una plaza de mercado, con varios puestos de fruta y la misma gente traslucida.

-Romeo se encontraba en un puesto de mango, jugando con la fruta- dijo Hope, Jason se precipito a uno de los puestos- ese es un puesto de naranjas, Romeo- reprendió la rubia- los mangos están a tu derecha- el rubio se movió a su lugar- bien, entonces, él jugaba con los mangos cuando Annabeth apareció.

-Emmm, hola- dijo Annabeth, parándose junto al rubio.

-La nodriza estaba nerviosa, pues no quería que la vieran hablando con el enemigo- Will hablo, agitando su batuta.

Annabeth se corrió unos pasos de distancia de Jason e hizo como si estuviera analizando los mangos, mientras el pretor le daba la espalda, lanzando arriba y abajo un mango.

-He venido por la respuesta- hablo Annabeth casualmente.

-Hable con el Fray- Jason miro el mango, como si hablara con el- mañana, a las 3: 00 pm en la iglesia.

-¿Cómo venden estos mangos?- Annabeth tiro un mango sobre su hombro, con una mueca de asco- ¿Qué me decías?

-Mañana a las 3: 00 pm en la iglesia- repitió Jason.

-¿Seguro que quieres casarte? La conociste ayer, supiste cuantos años tiene por que los estaba cumpliendo…

-¡Annabeth!- reprendió Piper, junto al coro- te envié para que averiguaras hora y fecha, no para hacer que termine conmigo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero no me parece normal!- se quejó la "nodriza", el público y Romeo reían levemente.

-Es la idea- intervino Percy- continúen.

-Bien- la rubia lo miro mal y siguió con sus mangos- yo llevare el mensaje.

Se cerraron las cortinas, Hope se puso de pie y miro al público.

-De acuerdo, esta nodriza no es muy maternal que digamos. Julieta debía ser medio empusa cuando chiquita.

-¡Hope!- se quejaron Annabeth y Piper.

-Escena 4: la boda- continuo la hija de Apolo tranquilamente. Se oyeron vitares por todo el público, colorando a los protagonistas, mientras los habitantes de la cabaña 7 comenzaban una marcha nupcial- Romeo y Julieta se reúnen en la iglesia con el Fray Leo y la nodriza Annabeth como únicos testigos.

-¿Qué es un Fray?- inquirió Valdez, reuniéndose con el resto del elenco.

-Un religioso- respondió Hope- como un cura o algo así.

-De esos que no se casan ni pueden tener nada con nadie- agrego Thalia riendo.

-Sí, gracias por recordarme que estoy solito- murmuro Leo torciendo la boca. Se metió tras la cortina. Poco después se volvió a abrir.

En el escenario había un gran mesón con un mantel blanco, como el altar de una iglesia. Todo se veía tétrico. Había columnas de bancas y al final del pasillo estaba la pareja, con Leo en medio. A un par de metros de Piper estaba Annabeth.

Jason tenía un traje algo formal, que lo hacía lucir muy apuesto, Piper tenía un vestido blanco, bastante casual y Leo lucía una sexy toga café hasta los pies que le quedaba muchas tallas más grande.

-Se supone que luzcan felices- exclamo Luke- disfruten su prematura y trágica boda...

-Cállate- ladro Thalia.

-Como órdenes- sonrió el chico.

Entre los romanos: algunas chicas miraban con molestia a Piper, los chicos miraban con envidia a Jason, pues la hija de Afrodita les parecía muy guapa, incluso siendo griega; Octavian tenía una mueca de asco y disgusto, mientras Reyna resistía el impulso de irse. Sería muy dramático. Pero le dolía ver así a Jason, sonriéndole tan deslumbrante a otra chica.

-De acuerdo, queridos hermanos- comenzó a hablar Leo como si de un verdadero cura se tratara- no hemos reunido esta tarde para matricidiar a esta joven pareja- Valdez se arreglaba constantemente las mangas demasiado largas- si alguien no está de acuerdo con esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-Annabeth- advirtió Thalia desde el público, la susodicha cerro la boca y se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer- anuncio Leo y miro pícaramente a Jason- puedes besar a la novia.

El rostro de ambos ardió, sus amigos gritaron a coro "beso, beso, beso", incluyendo a Fray Leo. Hope dio la señal y Annabeth salto al frente.

-Que hermoso, se casaron ¡Viva! ¡Eh!... pero nos vamos- la hija de Atenea tomo la muñeca de Piper- tus padres piensan que te estas confesando…

-Pero lo hacía- interrumpió Leo, cerrando los ojos como si estuviese entrando en un estado de iluminación- ha confesado sus sentimientos frente a este altar y…

-¿Volviste a respirar el humo de las fraguas?- corto Annabeth frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo un poquito, pero no fue apropósito.

-Ok, Julieta, dile adiós a tu Romeo ¡Nos Vamos!

-…- pero Piper no pudo ni iniciar la frase pues fue arrastrada lejos de allí.

-Wao, hermano- Leo apoyo un brazo en el hombro de Jason- agradece que no es tu suegra.

Se cerraron las cortinas.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- se quejaron Percy, Luke, Chris, los Stoll y Grover.

-Pero ya habíamos preparado los pétalos y el arroz que les lanzaríamos al salir de la iglesia- chillo el hijo de Poseidón, alzando junto a los otros chicos, y Nico, puñados de hojas que habían reunido.

-Que romántico- Hazel hizo una pequeña mueca al ver que su hermano estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Frank, a su lado, rio un poco.

-Tienes que admitir que es algo creativo para una boda de último minuto- rio otro poco, la muchacha sonrió, contagiada por el humor del chico.

-Escena 5- Hope hablo con fuerza haciendo callar a todos, un puñado de hojas le dio en la cara- pero que…- miro a sus amigos, Nico tenía las manos libres.

-¡Te juro que no fue apropósito!- exclamo el, rápidamente.

-Escena 5- ella lo ignoro- en esta escena están Bill y Dakota hablando en una plaza, algo desolada…

-Eso suena sospechoso- dijo Jacob, mirando a los actores recién nombrados. Estos fruncieron el ceño, pero se alejaron entre sí.

-Entonces, llega el odioso primo de Julieta, Chris- el latino se puso de pie, sonriendo, y se ocultó tras la cortina- y se desata una pelea entre él y Dakota.

Se vuelve a abrir el telón. Había una plaza de suelo adoquinado, con una gran fuente en medio, a rebosar de agua cristalina. Los dos chicos se ubicaron en una banca frente a la fuente, hablando. Dakota tenía una cantimplora con Kool-Aid.

-No deberías beber eso- regaño Billy.

-Déjame en paz- y tomo un trago.

-No entiendo como Gwen no termina pintada de rojo cuando se besan.

-Eh… ella y yo nunca…- Dakota se coloro hasta que el Kool- Aid en el borde de sus labios casi se camuflaba. Gwen no estaba más pálida.

-A mí no me engañas- insistió Billy riendo, al igual que los griegos.

Jason estaba sentado junto al coro, a su derecha estaba Piper y a su izquierda estaba Leo. Los 3 reían. Junto a ellos se sentía más relajado, menos militar y más adolecente. No podía evitar que le hiciera gracia la forma en que Dakota negaba lo dicho por Billy y más con Gwen colorada como estaba. En el Campamento Júpiter jamás fueran hecho un espectáculo como este. Hasta Dionisio parecía divertirse.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice ese chico Billy?- pregunto Leo, aun en su ropa de Fray.

-No tengo ni idea- sonrió Jason.

-No sé si se besen, pero si sé que se gustan- afirmo Piper, muy convencida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió el rubio, arqueando una ceja.

-Poderes de Afrodita, supongo- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Entro Chris, molesto por el asunto de Romeo y Julieta, buscando pelear- dijo Hope. Chris entro a escena.

-Emmm… hola- el muchacho saludo tímidamente al público.

-¡Acción!- exclamo Clarisse- no tenemos toda la noche.

-Bien, pero…- Chris miro a la chica, apenado- no conozco la historia, solo me sé el final.

-Estas bromeando ¿cierto?- bufo la hija de Ares, Chris negó- no puede ser- ella acerco a él y comenzaron a hablar en susurros. Nadie sabía exactamente que le estaba diciendo Clarisse al chico, solo veían que ella señalaba las espadas de acero junto a Hope y los asentimientos de el- ¿ya entendiste?

-Claro que si- le sonrió el muchacho, ella correspondió la sonrisa y se volvió a su puesto.

-Bien, Chris- hablo Will- ahora, se un primo celoso, perturbado y rencoroso y ve a buscarle problemas a Dakota ¡Acción!

Chris fue y tomo una de las espadas, con postura firme y agresiva se acercó al romano.

-No sé bien que se supone que diga- el tono y el semblante de Chris era serio y amenazador, pero el dialogo le resto seriedad- el caso está en que le digan a su amigo Montesco que se aleje de Julieta si sabe lo que le conviene.

-¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices tú mismo?- replico Billy poniéndose de pie.

-¿O le tienes miedo?- encaro Dakota al griego.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada- gruño Chris, pero en su interior quería reír por el bigote de Kool- Aid del muchacho.

-Eso no es lo que cuentan.

-No te metas conmigo.

-¿O qué?- sonrió Dakota- ¿me acusaras con tu tío Capuleto?

-Te tragaras tus palabras- gruño Chris y arremetió con su espada contra el hijo de Baco, mas por el hecho de al fin poder usarla que por seguir con el personaje.

Dakota se movió con agilidad y tomo una espada que había aparecido mágicamente apoyada en la fuente. Se defendió. Las espadas chocaron haciendo un ruido metálico.

Chris le dio una patada en el estómago al romano, tirándolo al suelo. Billy quiso intervenir, pero Chris lo detuvo apuntándole con la espada en la garganta.

-Mantente al margen- siseo- esto es entre él y yo.

Billy se apartó a regañadientes; Chris dejo que Dakota se pusiera de pie y levantara su espada. Reanudaron el duelo.

En las gradas, Clarisse estaba gratamente sorprendida por la habilidad de Chris con la espada. Aunque no lo diría en voz alta, le parecía ciertamente atractivo. Los demás presentes estaban impactados por lo real que se veía la escena. Muchos tenían los nervios de punta, por haberse dejado llevar por la actuación.

En un momento, Chris le arrebato la espada a Dakota, la tomo y apunto al pecho del muchacho, tirado y jadeante en el suelo.

-Que esta sea una lección para Romeo- dijo Chris mirando a Billy, luego poso sus ojos en el rostro de Dakota, alzo la espada e hizo un ademan de clavársela. Rodríguez apunto a un par de centímetros del cuerpo de Dakota, para fingir que lo apuñalaba, pero el arma se desvió, clavándose en el estómago del romano.

-¡Dakota!- grito Gwen mientras la herida del muchacho sangraba y sus ojos se cerraban, al igual que las cortinas.

-¡Traición!- grito Octavian, sacando su cuchillo de sacrificio. Los demás romanos también sacaron sus armas.

-No, no- Hope se levantó alarmada de su asiento- es un mal entendido.

Los romanos no avanzaron, pero tampoco guardaron sus armas. Hope se puso nerviosa, tratando de explicar. Comenzó a tartamudear y se puso pálida.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos- Annabeth salió tras la cortina- todo está bien.

-Mataron a uno de mis hombres- ladro Reyna- nada está bien.

-No…- la voz de Hope se ahogó cuando trato de dar un paso y apuntaron con sus armas.

-Nadie ha muerto- Jason también se hizo presente, junto a el venia el hijo de Baco.

-¡Dakota!- Gwen se acercó a él y le dio un corto abrazo, lo miro de arriba abajo asegurándose de que no tenía ninguna herida y entonces le dio un golpe en el brazo, sin delicadeza- ¡creí que estabas muerto!

-Si te consuela, ahora mi brazo lo está- Dakota hizo una mueca, sobándose el brazo, ella sonrió y le dio otro abrazo, sonrojándolo.

-Vi como lo atravesaron- Reyna los miraba con cautela- ¿Qué paso?

-Un truco de la niebla- respondió Annabeth- la espada y la sangre solo eran un truco de los hijos de Hécate.

-Eso se vio muy real- Quirón apareció de repente frente al grupo- ¿de quién fue la idea?

Hope alzo la mano, algo temblorosa. Tantas armas romanas desenfundadas las tenían en pánico. Además de los nervios de casi haber provocado una pelea entre campamentos.

-Yo… yo tuve la idea- Hope no quitaba la vista de la espada de Reyna- yo planee todo el acto pero… pero…

-Bajen las armas- ordeno Nico- la ponen nerviosa.

-Ella mato a uno de nosotros- objeto Octavian.

-Fue una ilusión- Percy frunció el ceño- de todo el Campamento Mestizo ella sería la última en atacarlos.

-Yo lo planee en la primavera- hablo la hija de Apolo- hable con Lou Ellen para que me ayudara.

-Si- intervino la susodicha- la idea era que fueran solo griegos.

-Solo quería hacer algo entretenido- sollozo- nunca trate de hacerles daño- miro a Dakota- lo siento.

-No hay problema- le sonrió el chico, aún muy cerca de Gwen.

Reyna analizo la situación. Dakota estaba sano y salvo, la chica Solace estaba al borde del llanto sosteniéndose del brazo de Nico, sus galgo no gruñeron, la chica no fingía su culpa. Los campistas griegos estaban alerta por cualquier indicio de pelea. Ella no quería eso. Sus ojos encontraron los de Jason, que negaba con la cabeza. Ella guardo su espada.

-De acuerdo- sentencio- esto se queda como un mal entendido.

-¡¿Qué?!- Octavian se vio indignado- pero…

-Pero nada- corto la pretor- se acabó la discusión.

-Bien, creo que será mejor ir a dormir…

-¡Quirón!- el campamento griego exclamo, sorprendiendo al centauro y los romanos.

-Yo quiero ver el final- se quejó Percy.

-Tienen que hacer justicia- dijo Clarisse- Chris no se puede ir impune.

-¡Oye!

-Quiero decirle "te lo dije" a Romeo y Julieta cuando el matrimonio falle y mueran- Annabeth se cruzó de brazos.

-Que cruel, Annie- se burló Thalia.

-Yo no quiero morir por nada- intervino Dakota, Gwen le dio un codazo- ¡Venguen mi muerte!

-Ammm- Quirón miro a la pretora- es su decisión.

-Reyna, no.

-Conozcamos el final- Octavian gruño al ser contrariado- ya sabemos el truco.

-Ok, vuelvan al escenario- ordeno Dionisio- ya alguien murió, esto se pone bueno.

Miraron a Hope, pero esta negó con la cabeza, indispuesta a seguir dirigiendo.

-Vamos, no fue tu culpa- le dijo Nico suavemente- ya se aclararon las cosas.

-Que uno de mis hermanos lo haga- ella miro a Nico- Will, Michael o Lee…

-Tú lo harás, punto y final- Dionisio la miro, con un brillo violeta en sus ojos, de una manera nada amigable y se fue a su puesto.

-Hey, Solace, tu puedes…

-Leo.

-Por eso digo que la convenza Nico- Leo alzo las manos en rendición.

-Yo no se me en final- trato Nico.

-Ambos mueren.

-¿En serio? ¡No!- chillo Leo- ¡Eso fue un spoiler!

-Quédate y dirige.

-No.

-Por favor.

La sorpresa fue colectiva al ver que Nico juntaba las manos, hacia ojitos y un puchero. Ni siquiera Thalia o Hazel habían visto al hijo de Hades hacer eso; de esa forma se veía menos macabro y más como un niño, bastante inocente. Hope vacilo. Entonces Luke, Chris, Will, Grover, Leo y los Stoll también hicieron pucheros. Para colmo de males, Percy se les unió con sus ojos de foca. Hope suspiro.

-Ok

-¡Sí!

Más contentos y relajados, los campistas, centauro y dios se fueron a sentar y los actores volvieron tras el telón. Cuando Nico se iba a sentar junto a los demás, Hope lo sujeto de la mano y lo tiro, sentándolo junto a ella.

-Tú me metiste en esto, Niño Sombra- murmuro- no me dejaras aquí sola.

El hijo de Hades le miro el rostro, sus ojos azules- violeta estaban aguados y su nariz estaba roja. Hope era sensible en verdad. Cosa que no demostraba muy seguido al estar con él. Algo en el interior de Nico se removió, la sensación le era familiar pero no recordaba de dónde. De lo único que estaba seguro en ese momento es que sentía un gran apego hacia ella, incluso mayor al de cuando eran niños. Le apretó la mano levemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La chica lo miro algo sorprendida y sonrojada. Nico le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me moveré de aquí si eso quieres- dijo el, la rubia le correspondió la sonrisa felizmente.

-Escena 6- anuncio la rubia sonriendo- Romeo…

-¿Por qué nadie nos avisó?- Rachel irrumpió en el teatro junto a Calipso.

-Pensamos que estaban ocupadas- respondió Percy- ¿se unirán a nosotros?

-Por algo estamos aquí- sonrió la pelirroja.

-Bien, siéntense. Y no me cuentes el final, oráculo- dijo Luke, los demás asintieron muy de acuerdo- Hope, por favor.

-Romeo se ha enterado de la identidad del asesino de Dakota, gracias a Billy, y ahora quiere venganza.

-¡Si, Pretor! Digo ¡Jason! No, este… ¡Romeo!- Gwen negó con la cabeza y le quito la cantimplora de Kool-Aid a Dakota- ¡Véngame!

-Romeo encuentra a Chris en una plaza y está dispuesto a pelear.

Las cortinas se abrieron nuevamente mostrando un área despejada donde niños jugaban y estaba rodeado de pequeños puestos y locales. En uno de esos se encontraba Chris. Jason llego con cara de pocos amigos.

-Chris- gruño Jason, por alguna razón, eso de actuar no se le hacía tan difícil,, o era simplemente el hecho de que no había guion y podían improvisar los diálogos y emociones.

-Oh, Montesco- sonrió Chris- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas algo?

-Mataste a Dakota.

-¡Si me mato!- grito Dakota- ¡Mátalo, mátalo!

-Te callas o te callo- gruño Clarisse.

-Ok.

-El busco su propia muerte- Rodríguez se encogió de hombros como si hablaran del césped- le dije que te mandara un mensaje, pero decidió retarme y pago el precio.

Jason vio aparecer una espada junto a él y otra junto a Chris. Esa era la señal. El pretor tomo el arma y trato de golpear al muchacho. Este se defendió y tenía que admitir que era bueno con la espada. La pelea se extendió al área central y las personas traslucidas se aglomeraron a su alrededor, mientras los hijos de Apolo tocaban una de acción que animaba bastante el ambiente.

Oía los gritos del público animándolos a ambos, no a los personajes, si no a ellos. Jason y Chris. Eso le gusto. Podía escuchar a Dakota insistir con la venganza, a Thalia ordenándole que no se dejase patear el trasero y a Leo preguntando si era rubio natural. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Piper, ella le parecía verdaderamente hermosa, y no por ser hija de Afrodita. Tenía algo diferente y le llamaba mucho la atención.

A los pocos minutos de empezar, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo con una mirada para terminar con el combate, pero antes hablarían un poco.

-Aléjate de Julieta- gruño Chris.

-Si no ¿Qué?- reto el romano.

-Terminaras igual que tu amigo.

-Oh, entonces es una lástima que su nodriza interrumpiera nuestro beso de bodas.

-¿Beso de bodas?...

-Sí, nos casamos- sonrió Jason. En el público se escuchó un colectivo "oooh"

Chris arremetió, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Jason le clavo la espada en el estómago.

-¿Qué…?- Jason se extrañó. Había apuntado la espada al borde del cuerpo de Chris, para fingir atravesarlo pues aun no confiaba en las espadas de niebla, sin embargo, la espada se desvió al estómago del griego. Este cayo de rodillas, Jason quito la espada y el muchacho cayo boca abajo, desangrándose.

"Romeo _"_ miro alrededor, las personas traslucidas se alborotaron y murmuraban cosas, o eso escuchaba él.

-Y entonces aparece el Príncipe Beckendorf y emite su juicio- dijo Hope, el hijo de Hefestos sonrió y se precipito a escena.

-Eh, que suerte que andaba por aquí- Beckendorf se rasco tras la cabeza, incomodo- bueno, no para ti, soy el jefe y no te puedes ir como si nada luego de matar a alguien.

-Pero me asesino- se quejó Dakota.

-Te lanzare a mis perros si no te callas- gruño Reyna, el hijo de Baco guardo silencio.

-Supongo que… te destierro y así.

-Sin más que decir para defenderse, un resignado Romeo tomo su camino fuera del pueblo- Hablo Hope, el telón callo- me enorgullece mi juicio en la elección de actores, todos han salido muy buenos.

-¡Y están muy buenos!- exclamo Drew, de Afrodita. Varias chicas rieron de acuerdo.

-¡Gracias, nenas!- grito Leo, asomándose junto a la cortina.

-No era contigo, Valdez- dijo Calipso, rodando los ojos.

-Tú me amas, lo presiento- Leo la señalo con el dedo acusadoramente, volvió tras la cortina. Calipso sonrió levemente.

-Bien, escena 7.

-¿Cuántas quedan?- inquirió Nico, a su lado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te quieres ir?

-No- negó el inmediatamente- solo es una pregunta.

-Bueno, no estoy segura, pero no falta tanto- por alguna razón esa respuesta no convenció al hijo de Hades- Julieta se ha enterado del destierro de su esposo, por eso planea una forma de escapar junto a Fray Leo.

El escenario mostraba un salón, como una sala de estar, había una chimenea y varios muebles. Piper y Annabeth estaban sentados en el sofá más grande, entonces, entro Leo, alzándose la túnico para no tropezar.

-¿Alguien me dice que hago aquí?- susurra Leo, para su mala suerte, escenario había un efecto que hacía que toda palabra se pudiera escuchar en el anfiteatro entero.

-Necesito su ayuda- hablo Julieta con cara afligida- mi primo Chris está muerto, Romeo fue desterrado. Técnicamente me he quedado viuda y me acabo de casar.

-Mmm ¿y que se supone que haga?- dijo Leo- no leí la obra o el guion.

-Por dios- suspiro Annabeth- sugiérele el veneno.

-¡Veneno! No matare a Piper… o Julieta, sustituta de madre desnaturalizada- Leo la miro con horror y abrazo a Piper protectoramente.

-No, quiero decir…- Leo abrazo aún más a Piper, haciendo un pucherito.

-Leo, Julieta es la esposa de Jason, digo, Romeo- Le dijo Percy sonriendo, entonces miro a Annabeth- se más clara, Listilla, Valdez es algo lento a veces.

El hijo de Poseidón le dio un guiño a la rubia, esta sonrió, Leo en cambio se vio indignado.

-Bueno, el caso está en que tiene que ayudarme a buscar una forma de reunirme con Romeo- hablo Julieta, cuando estuvo libre.

-Emmm- Leo busco algo inteligente que pudiera decir su personaje- mmm, Romeo eligió su propio camino al matar a ese muchacho… y este… puede ser peligroso para ambos.

-Pero, yo lo amo- gimoteo Julieta, Annabeth bufo, insistiendo mentalmente en que era imposible amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo.

-Bueno- Leo no tenía idea de que decirle- sigo sin conocer la trama…

-De acuerdo, esto hay que arreglarlo- Will troto desde su puesto, frente al coro, hasta Annabeth y Leo- acompáñenme.

-¿A dónde?- preguntaron al unísono.

-También alguien de Hécate.

-¡Solace eres un genio!- grito Rachel aplaudiendo.

-Calla, Oráculo- advirtió el rubio- no lo arruines.

La pelirroja asintió, sonriendo, e hizo como si pusiera un candado en sus labios y tirara la llave. Will, Annabeth, Leo y un hijo de Hécate se metieron a un "vestidor". Cuando salieron todos estaban igual, pero Leo tenia ojos grises y Annabeth tenía ojos castaños.

-Esto es raro- dijo Leo.

-No puedo ni tocarme sin sentirme pervertido- murmuro Annabeth.

-Gente, les presento a Annabeth interpretando a Leo y a Leo interpretando a Annabeth- sonrió el rubio.

-No puede ser- Percy corrió hacia ellos y los miro detalladamente. Miro al Leo de ojos grises- ¿Annabeth?

-Sesos de Alga- era la voz de Leo, pero por el tono burlón y su forma de mirarlo, confirmo que era la hija de Atenea- por el Tártaro… esto es horrible.

-Gracias, Annabeth- dijo el verdadero Valdez- me subes el autoestima.

-Si- dijo Percy- aunque ahora estas muy guapa- Percy se coloro, al igual que Annabeth. Leo sonrió.

-Gracias, pero no me gustan los hombre- la Annabeth falsa sonrió y pestañeo coquetamente. Percy sintió pánico, se parecía demasiado a la real.

-Continuemos- jadeo y volvió a su lugar.

-Claro, a sus lugares- ordeno Will.

Piper y Leo se sentaron juntos y Annabeth se quedó de pie. La morena miraba de uno a otro, confundida. Leo se decía en voz baja " _No tocar, no tocar_ " y Annabeth se arremangaba la túnica cada 2 segundos.

-Quiero ir con Romeo.

-Es peligroso.

-No me importa.

-¿Vas a arriesgarte?

-Si

-Tengo una idea- Annabeth suspiro, molesta con su nuevo cuerpo- tal vez ayude.

-Habla rápido niña… niño- farfullo Leo- tengo comenzó en… la parte baja de la espalda y no quiero ni tocarme.

-Hay un veneno- explico la Fray- con el podrás simular tu muerte por un día o dos, entonces, cuando despiertes, podrás irte con él.

-Y ¿de dónde sacare el veneno?

-Puedo conseguirlo- aseguro Annabeth.

-Hay que avisar a Romeo- Leo se restregaba contra el sofá- no valla a creer cosas erróneas.

-Bien dicho- felicito Annabeth, miro a Piper- prepárate, en dos días fingirás tu muerte.

Julieta asintió. El telón callo y se escuchó un genuino grito de felicidad de Leo.

-Ok, no soy la única con sorpresas al parecer- Hope dijo, más para ella misma que para el público- antes de la próxima escena, deberíamos hacer un intermedio.

-Buena idea- apoyo Dionisio, poniéndose de pie- jugare una partida de Pac-man y en 30 minutos estoy aquí- y desapareció.

-En 25 minutos vuelvan- dijo Quirón- con orden vallan al comedor en donde habrán bocadillos.

Muchos siguieron la orden y pasaron derecho al comedor, otros corrieron al baño rápidamente. Una vez en el comedor, se les permitió sentarse mesclados. Percy, Annabeth y Grover fueron derecho a la mesa de Poseidon; entonces se les unieron Luke y Thalia, Katie y Miranda Gradner siendo seguidas por los Stoll, Leo discutiendo con Calipso, Will y Rachel, Chris y Clarisse, Silena y Beckendorf, Nico y Hope y frente a estos se sentaron Piper y Jason, a quien invito la muchacha, junto al pretor se sentaron Hazel y Frank.

-Nunca vi mi mesa tan llena- comento Percy felizmente, disfrutando se su pizza.

-Me gusta esta mesa- dijo Thalia- al menos no es la de Zeus.

-La de Hermes es mejor- sonrió Luke.

-Claro, si quieres que te roben la cartera.

-Eso no es cierto- se quejó Chris.

-Exacto- sonrió Travis y miro a su hermano.

-No solo robamos carteras- Connor mostro una lapicera y una moneda de oro.

-¡Hey!- Percy y Jason saltaron sobre el chico para tomar sus armas.

-Ojala yo pudiera hacer algo así- rio Hope, divertida.

-¿En serio?- Nico arqueo un ceja- ¿ser un ladrón?

-Sería divertido ver a Will buscando como loco su peine de la suerte.

-¡No te metas con mi peine!- grito su hermano desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Tu obra está quedando muy bien- sonrió Hazel cordialmente.

-Solo me llevo el crédito de la elección de los actores- Hope miro a Piper y Jason- pero sin la creatividad de ellos sería aburrido.

-Gracias- sonrió el hijo de Júpiter- pero aún me ponen nervioso esas espadas de niebla, tiran a matar.

-Sí, esa es la idea- sonrió la chica Solace- solo pasa cuando se supone que el personaje debe morir. Me gustan las cosas que se ven reales.

-Pues se ven justo así- intervino Frank, frente a el había un gran plato lleno de brownies.

-Gwen se asustó mucho cuando Dakota "murió"- agrego Hazel- fue… sorpresivo.

-Pero tu sabias que estaba bien- Piper miro a la morena- Nico puede sentir a los muertos, supongo que tu igual.

-Probablemente- respondió Hope en su lugar- pero ella es más del lado de Plutón que representa la riqueza.

-Sí, yo me lleve la peor parte- se quejó Nico. Hazel guardo silencio; Piper, Jason y Frank se removieron incomodos, Nico tenía una mirada inquietante. Hope pareció no notarlo.

-No digas eso- regaño- tu invocación de muertos es genial. Aun odio tus esqueletos no-muertos, pero los roedores zombis son geniales para el tiro al blanco.

En el centro de la mesa comenzó una discusión.

-Sesos de Alga.

-Listilla.

-Engendro del Mar.

-Remedo de Arquitecto.

-Tienes el I.Q de una anemona.

-Y tú el humor de un Oompa loompa.

-Elfo Domestico.

-Dementor.

-Idiota.

-Engreída.

-Woa, se han descrito muy bien- sonrió Clarisse- te falto Rubia Oxigenada, Prissy.

-No me llames Prissy- reclamo Percy.

-Ella te llamo Elfo Domestico y ¿te molesta que te digan Prissy?- Luke miro a su amigo- serás tonto.

-Déjenlo en paz- intervino Grover, con la boca a reventar de servilletas y queso de nacho- entiéndanlo, Annabeth le quito el queso a su pizza.

-El queso es esencial- exclamo el hijo de Poseidón- si no solo sería masa con tomate ¡como esto!- mostro su rebanada de pizza con decepción.

Annabeth suspiro. Tomo el trozo de pizza de Percy, lo puso en una servilleta, lo baño en queso de nacho y se lo dio a Grover. Tomo dos trozos más, como mucho queso, y los puso en el plato del pelinegro.

-Ya deja de llorar, Sesos de Alga.

-Como tú digas- el humor de Jackson cambio tan drásticamente, como si sufriera algún tipo de trastorno bipolar. Paso de pelear a comer pizza como si de un niño de 2 años se tratara: llenándose la cara con pizza, sonriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Lo que te espera- Thalia le susurro pícaramente, Annabeth se sonrojo.

-Calla, Grace.

-Como digas, Chase.

* * *

Volvieron al anfiteatro, todos juntos, como una marea de adolescentes. Jason se acercó a Piper, esta lo vio y le sonrió.

-Eres buena actuando- comento Jason, tratando de romper el hielo.

-Lo llevo en los genes, supongo- ella se encogió de hombros, recordando a su padre- pero tú eres aún mejor, fue genial cuando peleaste con Chris.

-Es muy bueno con la espada.

-Tú también. Se nota que tienes mucho usándola.

-Más de 10 años- él le mostro el tatuaje en su brazo- de algo tenía que servir tanto tiempo.

-¿Todo eso llevas en el Campamento Júpiter?- Jason asintió- wao, yo solo tengo tres veranos aquí.

-¿Cómo llegas a este lugar?

-Pues yo estaba en una escuela para chicos problema, tenía 13 años- ella comenzó a contar- estudiaba con Leo.

-Son cercanos ¿verdad?

-Claro, somos como hermanos- afirmo, sonriendo- y teníamos un entrenador-Piper rio sin motivo especifico, Jason la miro curioso- Gleeson Hegde, es un sátiro fan de la violencia, los artículos deportivos y un gusto por llamarnos "pastelitos".

-¿Pastelitos?

-Era divertido, a veces- luego hizo una mueca- entonces, un día llego una chica muy guapa, casi a finales del año. A Leo le gusto.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Que era una empusa en realidad.

-Oh, claro- Jason ya se había encontrado con esas cosas antes, lo lindo duraba poco- continua.

-Ella quiso chuparle la sangre a Leo un día que teníamos gimnasia-siguió- en un momento estoy haciendo mis estiramientos y al otro hay un demonio con cabello de fuego y una pata de burro, un entrenador con pesuñas y trasero de cabra y un Leo Valdez completamente en llamas.

-¿En llamas? Yo siempre soy ardiente, Pipes- Leo apareció de repente entre ambos, sonriendo ladinamente.

-No como cuando quedaste en calzoncillos…

-¡Piper!- Leo la miro molesto- ¡Eso era entre nosotros!

-Hey, tranquilo- Jason lo miro con simpatía- nadie se enterara por mí, lo prometo.

-¿Por el Estigio?

-Leo- advirtió Piper.

-Ok, pero tomare tu palabra- luego sonrió y los abrazo por los hombros- en conclusión al cuento de Piper, el entrenador mato a la empusa con un golpe de karate muy impresionante y luego nos trajo aquí.

-Genial- se impresiono el rubio- nuestros faunos solo sabes dormir y mendigar.

Piper iba a hacer un comentario, pero, cierto Dios del Vino paso flotando junto a ellos.

-Creo que deberíamos apresurarnos- sugirió Jason.

-Si no, va a molestarse- coincidió ella.

-Sálvese quien pueda- grito Leo señalando al dios, en broma, y corrió al anfiteatro. Los campistas más jóvenes e ingenuos se alarmaron y, muy confundidos, lo siguieron apresuradamente.

-Creo que me agrada- comento Jason, viendo al muchacho correr.

-Claro que te agrada- sonrió Piper- tú también le caes bien.

-Romeo, Julieta, muevan el trasero y apresúrense- les dijo Thalia pasando por allí, junto a sus amigos.

-Pero no corran mucho- contradijo Hope- no quiero que suden y se vean mal cuando actúen.

-Está bien- asintió Jason, el grupo siguió adelante, entonces miro a Piper- Señorita Capuleto…

-De Montesco- agrego ella con gracia, el sonrió.

-Me haría el honor de acompañarme a seguir con esta locura- pidió caballerosamente, ofreciendo su brazo.

-Sera un placer- sonrió ella, enganchando su brazo con el del rubio y juntos se fueron caminando con la mayor calma del mundo.

* * *

-Escena 8- anuncio Hope- Julieta ha tomado el veneno, las personas creen que murió, menos el Fray Leo y la nodriza Annabeth. Entonces, deciden enviar a un criado, uno de confianza, a avisar a Romeo del plan.

-Necesitamos un mensajero- grito Will.

-Que sea romano- siguió Lee Fletcher.

Hope asintió y vio las opciones. Se acercó a las gradas y le sonrió a Hazel.

-¿Te importaría prestármelo?- señalo a Frank- solo será esta escena.

-Oh, claro- Hazel miro al muchacho felizmente- ve.

-Pero yo no quiero- mascullo Frank- me de pánico escénico.

-Tonterías- rio la rubia- ninguno de los que ha estado allí quería y ha estado genial, además, para ti tengo algo preparado.

-Ve- alentó Hazel, Frank sintió y siguió a la muchacha.

Zhang tenía miedo. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, con todas las miradas esperando que cometiera un error. Respiro profundo, conto hasta 20 y miro a Hazel. Ella le sonreía y le decía en silencio que lo haría bien; el esperaba tener esa confianza en sí mismo.

-Tranquilo, grandulón- le susurro Hope, gentilmente, antes de subir al escenario aun cubierto por cortinas- no tendrás mucho dialogo. Solo sigue lo que te diga.

-E… está bien- entonces, fue tras el telón.

Cuando este se abrió, había un suelo de tierra con rocas que se veían bastante reales. Frank pensó que si no tenía cuidado, y su lado torpe se decidía a salir, podría tropezar con esas pequeñas bolitas de niebla y hacer el ridículo para el que fue destinado.

-El mensajero Zhang iba caminando hacia el pueblo donde se encontraba Romeo- Frank estaba parado en el inicio del escenario, inmóvil- iba CAMINANDO pues no tenía para un carruaje- el muchacho comenzó a caminar y se dio cuenta de algo extraño, mientras caminaba, el suelo iba cambiando y el camino zigzagueaba, los arboles también cambiaban mientras parecían ir hacia atrás. Como una máquina de correr. El efecto le gusto, pero no creía que fuera a durar así hasta encontrar a Romeo/Jason- y entonces, el mensajero consiguió un par de problemas: 2 perros del infierno se atravesaron en su camino.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Frank alarmado- pero ni arma tengo- una espada apareció junto a él, hizo una mueca- oh, gracias.

-Travis, Connor, serán mis perros de infierno, al escenario por favor.

El par de hermanos sonrió divertido. En cuanto pusieron los pies en el suelo del escenario aparecieron un par de orejas de perro sobre sus cabezas, un circulo negro en la nariz y un collar rojo con un huesito de metal con el nombre de cada uno, su edad y detrás de la placa una inscripción que decía: " _De encontrarlo, devolver al Campamento Mestizo, Long Island South_ ".

-Awww, que adorable- Miranda Gradner corrió hacia el escenario y comenzó a rascar tras las orejas de perro de Connor.

-Se siente genial- dijo el chico, ladeando la cabeza, pero en cuanto comenzó a mover la pierna como un perro, la detuvo- gracias, pero no soy un perro de verdad.

-¿Seguro? Porque el collar de perro te luce.

-Creo que mejor continuamos con la escena- intervino Michael Yew, para evitar que Connor y Miranda comenzaran a discutir- Hope, sigue narrando.

-Los perros de infierno- Travis y Connor se colocaron frente a Frank- obstruyeron el camino del mensajero y comenzaron a atacar.

-Guau, guau, guau- ladraron ambos chicos.

-Y luego dicen que no son perros- dijo Katie. Travis se giró y comenzó a ladrarle, mientras Connor seguía mirando hacia Frank.

-Entonces atacaron…

-Un momento- interrumpieron los Stoll al unisono.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo esperas tu- Connor señalo a Hope- que nosotros- se señaló y luego a su hermano- ataquemos a Frank- señalo al chico- sin armas?- mostro sus manos vacías.

-Exacto- apoyo Travis- ¿quieres que me defienda con esto?- señalo su rostro- porque sé que soy guapo, pero no creo que le guste a Frank.

-No, realmente no- confirmo Zhang.

-Ok, entonces…

-Mi cara de cachorro solo funciona con Katie- continúo Travis- y apenas consigo que no me deje lleno de enredaderas.

-Bueno…

-Las orejas me dan comezón- interrumpió Connor de nuevo.

-A mi igual- coincidió Travis- ¿será que también traían pulgas?

-No, esas ya las tenías- se burló Katie.

-Eso no es cierto…

-Y los perros del infierno tomaron las espadas y atacaron a Frank- corto Hope, ya molesta.

Los Stoll tomaron las espadas que aparecieron a sus pies. Atacaron a Frank. El hijo de Marte se defendió, solo alcanzaba a hacer eso. Eran dos contra uno y esos dos eran bien rápidos. Blandían las espadas como si fueran solo palos y la pelea un juego, hacían monerías para divertir al público, mientras el trataba que ese par de espadas no lo tocaran. Para Frank, lo último que parecían los Stoll eran perros del infierno, además, los perros del infierno no ladraban primero te mordían y luego gruñían.

-¡Ya mátalos, Zhang!- escucho gritar a Octavian con molestia. Solo escuchar su voz basto para molestarlo también.

-Sin piedad, Niño-Panda- exclamo Clarisse- demuestra que eres hijo del dios de la guerra.

-Zhang, solo clavales la espada- dijo Reyna, cruzada de brazos.

-Vamos, Frank- esta vez, el sí escucho. Era la voz de Hazel, quien le animaba- tu puedes.

" _Ok_ " se dijo Frank " _ella cree en ti, esto es solo una obra y no morirás, pero igual, no la decepciones_ ". La espada de Travis Stoll paso muy cerca de su rostro, y a esa distancia la espada de niebla se veía muy real. Decidió terminar con eso rápidamente.

En un rápido movimiento, golpeo la cara de Connor con la parte plana de la espada, tirándolo al suelo.

-Lo siento- dijo Zhang y se concentró en Travis.

-Mi hermano- el muchacho miro a su hermano menor que se recuperaba en el piso. Frunció el ceño- yo también lo voy a sentir, Zhang.

Si el hijo de Marte no fuera retrocedido, se fuera quedado sin nariz. En cambio, recibió un corte en su mejilla. Un rápido movimiento del Stoll y obtuvo un corte en el brazo y otro en el pierna. Travis estaba molesto y Connor se recuperaba en el suelo. Si los dos se juntaban, esta vez sí estaría en problemas. Decidió dejar de pensar tanto y dejarse guiar por el instinto de hijo de Marte. Entonces, cuando Travis volvió a atacar, lo tomo del brazo con la espada y clavo la suya en el abdomen del hijo de Hermes. Cuando este cayo inconsciente, fue el turno de Connor. En el momento en que ataco, Frank se agacho y le propino una herida similar a la de su hermano.

Ambos perros del infierno yacían en el suelo, inmóviles. Todos estaban en silencio, vio los rostros afligidos de las chicas Gradner y se sintió un poco mal. Por ultimo miro a la fracción de la Duodécima Legión Fulminata que había ido al campamento. Estaban boquiabiertos, él no estaba seguro si era bueno o malo. Se alegró de escuchar las indicaciones de Hope.

-El mensajero siguió su camino, en busca de Romeo- Frank continuo el camino, pero esta vez su alrededor no se movió. Los cuerpos de Travis y Connor se quedaron allí. Algo le dijo que se dirigiera a la parte trasera de la escenografía, y eso hizo. Echo un último vistazo sobre su hombro y vio como los Stoll desaparecían del escenario mientras este cambiaba y se convertía en un callejón oscuro- pero el mensajero fallo- aunque la mayoría conocía la historia, la miraron con asombro- cuando llego, alguien ya le había contado la notica a Romeo y este se había ido del pueblo- Hope usaba un tono triste, contagiando a todos con el sentimiento- ahora Romeo, embriagado de dolor, a llagado a su pueblo y se dirige a la tienda del boticario, buscando una forma de reunirse con su amada.

Jason apareció en uno de los extremos del escenario, gracias a la niebla, parecía demacrado y ojeroso. Su mirada era desesperadamente triste y dolorosa. Camino hacia el final del callejón, donde había una puerta de madera vieja y torcida, sobre ella se leía "Boticario" con letras descoloridas. Cuando iba a mitad de camino Hope intervino.

-Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, un león de Nemea apareció de la nada y lo ataco- miro al público- Percy, por favor.

-Oh, con gusto- él fue el único que no se dejó llevar por el ambiente triste. Se subió al escenario y un par de orejas aparecieron en su cabeza, un punto negro en la nariz y tres bigotes en cada mejilla- Soy el León de Nemea- hizo garras con sus manos y con tanta ferocidad como un gatito, dijo- ¡Témeme!

El ambiente se relajó un poco y se escuchó el chillido de varias chicas, tanto griegas como romanas, además de un inesperado gritito de Annabeth.

-No me juzgues, Sesos de Alga, te ves muy tierno- se justificó ella frunciendo el ceño, pero sonrojándose.

-Gracias- él le sonrió antes de concentrarse en Jason. El rubio tenía un rostro inquietante, como si dijera " _Puedo matarte fácilmente_ ", pero en sus ojos se veía la diversión. Percy trato de verse amenazante también y puso su mejor rostro de " _Este gatito también muerde_ ", antes de decir en tono de guerra- ¡Miau!

El pelinegro saco la espada de niebla que apareció en su cinto, y Jason blandió la que tenía en la mano. Fue el duelo más largo de toda la noche. Jason aprovecho la oportunidad de combatir con un rival de su nivel y Percy estaba feliz de usar una espada con alguien diferente a su amigo Luke. Cada mandoble o estocada era esquivada a penas, y las hojas rozaron sus cuerpos en repetidas ocasiones, causándoles cortes en la ropa. Percy sintió como la espada pesaba, hasta el punto de casi no poder levantarla, supo que era tiempo de terminar. Evito sonreír cuando Romeo le clavo la espada en el costado, sintió un leve cosquilleo.

-¡Oh, me han herido de muerte!- exclamo el hijo de Poseidón, sobrecargando el drama- siento como mi alma abandona mi cuerpo- cayo de rodillas y luego de lado, de cara al público y sosteniéndose el costado- ¡Oh, dolor! ¡Oh, pena! ¡Oh, terrible agonía!- miro a Katie y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, ella lo hizo- ¿Le harías una favor a un gato moribundo?- ella asintió- dame una flor- ella hizo crecer una rosa- me gusta más el azul- ella rodo los ojos e hizo crecer una violeta. La corto y se la dio- gracias- el la tomo y lo sostuvo vertical sobre su pecho- y con un último suspiro me despido- suspiro sonoramente y cerró los ojos. Jason se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta- ¡Ya morí! ¡Continúen!- exclamo Percy con los ojos cerrados, provocando que Jason diera un salto y haciendo reír a los demás.

-Romeo llego a la puerta y toco con furia.

¡PUM, PUM, PUM!

-Entonces, abrió la puerta un hombre con piel pálida, ojos y cabellos oscuros. Ropas completamente negras y una espada en su cinto, como hecha de sombras.

-¡NO!- exclamo Nico- no quiero.

-Ve.

-No.

-Ve.

-No.

-Ve.

-Pero…

-Ahora.

Sin cómo replicar, di Angelo obedeció y subió al escenario. Abrió la dichosa puerta con cara de aburrimiento.

-¿Si?

-Quiero el veneno más fuerte que tenga- pidió Romeo- uno que me proporcione una muerte rápida, con o sin dolor, da igual. Tampoco importa el precio. Solo dámelo.

-No me es permitido vender los venenos de esa manera- respondió Nico, con suma lentitud. Sonrió ladinamente- pero siempre puede haber excepciones.

-Eh…- Jason se toqueteo los bolsillos, en busca de dinero. Consiguió unas monedas.

-Nada de denarios- negó el hijo de Hades- solo dracmas.

-Hey, Romeo- llamo Will y le lanzo una bolsita. El romano se la ofreció a Nico, este reviso el contenido y asintió satisfecho.

-Con esto basta- le tendió un pequeño frasco que apareció en su mano- con solo un trago, todo abra acabado.

La puerta se cerró, Romeo contemplo el frasco entre sus dedos. Percy aún estaba en el suelo, sosteniendo la flor.

-Te veré pronto, mi Julieta- susurro Romeo. El telón cayó.

-Estoy verdaderamente impresionada- hablo Hope sonriendo- hay talento en este lugar.

Muchos murmuraron en afirmación. Nico salió de detrás del telón y se situó junto a ella. Saco la bolsita que recibió de Jason y comenzó a contar los dracmas.

-¿Me das uno?- Hope le hizo ojitos.

-No, me obligaste a subir, merezco una remuneración.

-No pensé que te gustara el chocolate.

-¿Perdón?

-Esos son dracmas de chocolate- dijo la rubia señalando los monedas.

-¿Qué?- el frunció el ceño- demonios.

Le dio la mitad de sus monedas a ella, y se sentó, desenvolviendo una moneda y metiéndosela en la boca. Poco después, salieron Frank y los Stoll. Zhang les había pedido disculpas y estos las aceptaron sin problemas. Frank fue bien recibido por Hazel, que le dio un beso en la mejilla, felicitándolo por lo bien que había peleado. Katie y Miranda recibieron a Travis y Connor con abrazos; ellos solían ser desesperantes, pero verlos morir no les gusto ni un poco.

-Escena 9- comunico Hope- Romeo ha llegado al mausoleo donde reposa Julieta, pero al entrar encuentra al Conde Luke, un pretendiente de Julieta.

-Soy un Conde- celebro Luke – pero tengo un problema.

El rubio se acercó a Hope y le dijo algunas cosas en susurros. La chica asintió y llamo a un hijo de Hécate. Luke y el hijo de Hécate fueron tras el telón, que poco después se abrió, mostrando unas paredes de mármol, había muchos candelabros y antorchas en el lugar. Había también varios ataúdes y en el centro del lugar estaba Julieta. Parecía dormida sobre una base de mármol blanco, decorado con telas, flores y más velas. Junto a Julieta estaba Luke, sus ojos reflejaban verdadero dolor, lo cual no le gusto ni a Thalia ni a Jason. El hijo de Júpiter entro con espada en mano, Luke se giró y al verlo frunció el ceño.

-Montesco- sus palabras impregnadas con rencor y odio- tienes el descaro de venir a visitarla luego de abandonarla.

-Yo no la abandone- gruño Jason- me desterraron.

-Por matar a su primo- Luke desenfundo su espada de niebla- ella quedo tan afligida por su muerte y tu destierro que se quitó la vida- volteo a verla y le acaricio el rostro- si se fuera casado conmigo aun viviría, pero cometió el error de aceptarte y ahora yo la vengare.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Las paredes tienen oídos, aun mas si tienes dinero- sonrió el hijo de Hermes- uno de los criados me llevo la noticia de que se habían casado y poco después, la de tu destierro.

-Lo mejor será que te vallas.

-Claro, pero primero te matare.

Luke arremetió contra Jason. Ambos parecían muy molestos, el ruido de sus espadas al chocar era ensordecedor. Thalia observo con molestia la forma en que Luke miraba a Piper, como si de verdad le doliera que estuviera con Jason, en la obra. Estaba molesta, celosa en realidad. Lo aceptaba y eso la molestaba más. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de mirar preocupada a Luke, cuando su hermano lo atravesó completamente con la espada y lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

El telón se cerró. Luke salió del escenario poco después y volvió junto a Thalia. Esta no pudo evitar reñirle.

-Que gran actor- gruño sin mirarlo.

-Gracias- dijo el, la miro confundido- ¿te pasa algo?

-No, nada- ella se alejó un poco de el- solo me sorprendo todo el sentimiento que demostraste cuando mirabas a Piper.

-Ah, si- Luke la miro, algo serio- es que te estaba viendo a ti.

-Eh, noo. No dejabas de mirar a Piper.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que cuando miraba a Piper, en realidad, te estaba viendo a ti.

-¿A… a que t… te refieres con eso?

-Para hacerlo un poco más real, le dije a Hope para que hicieran una alucinación- explico el, acercándose de nuevo a ella- en lugar de ver a Piper, te veía a ti. Y tengo que decir, que espero nunca tener que verte en tu funeral. Me dolió ver eso.

Thalia se sonrojo violentamente, y trato de ocultar una sonrisa. Luke si sonrió.

-Escena final- Hope sonrió- el ultimo Respiro de Romeo y Julieta.

El escenario ahora había cambiado un poco, como si le fueran hecho un acercamiento a la cámara. La base de mármol ahora estaba más cerca del final del escenario, las velas eran las únicas luces, dándole un toque bastante tétrico. Jason estaba sentado en el borde de la base, de cara al público, contemplando a Piper.

Fuera del personaje, el rubio tenía que admitir que ella le estaba empezando a gustar. Era muy simpática y amable, le agradaba el hecho de que arreglarse no fuera todo su mundo, pues la verdad lo intimidaban un poco las hijas de Venus y Afrodita con todo lo del aspecto y la belleza. Piper era relajada y hermosa, sin necesidad de esfuerzo.

-Oh, mi amada esposa, ni siquiera la muerte a logrado apartar de ti la belleza- saco el pequeño frasco- brazos den su ultimo abrazo, labios den su último beso- le acaricio el rostro- y con un último aliento, me despido- se tomó de un trago el veneno y cayó muerto junto a Julieta.

-Entra Fray Leo alarmado, pues se ha enterado del regreso de Romeo.

En el suelo a unos metros de Romeo y Julieta, apareció el cuerpo del Conde Luke hecho de niebla. Estaba boca abajo y ensangrentado. Leo apareció, arrastrando y pisando su túnica, y entro al mausoleo.

-Ahora si se lo que sucede- le dijo al público, volvió su vista a los cuerpo en medio del lugar- ¡oh, dioses! A estos tipos les picaban las espadas es las manos- se acercó al falso Luke y lo toco con el pie- Uy, aún se desangra, que macabro.

-Valdez- se quejó Calipso.

-¿Qué? Ya está muerto- se defendió, miro a su alrededor- es una suerte que ya esté en un mausoleo.

-¿No tienes otros muertos que ver?

-Oh, si- le sonrió a Calipso y concentro su atención- por los dioses que tipo tan extremista, no me dio tiempo ni de pedirle que me heredara su espada.

-Leo- regaño Annabeth, Percy, junto a ella, reía por lo bajo.

-Sí, sí, si- puso cara compungida- oh, pobre muchacho, se ha envenenado- Piper comenzó a moverse- Julieta, ya despierta, tienes como dos días dormida, no seas floja.

-¿Dónde está mi esposo?- pregunto ella, tratando de ignorar los inteligentes comentarios de su amigo- se supone que debía morir y despertar aquí, pero ¿y mi Romeo?

-Tu esposo está muerto a tu lado, necesitas gafas- se escucharon ruidos de pasos- oh, sí. Mueve el trasero, alguien viene y tenemos que irnos- Leo se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

-Yo me quedo- decidió Julieta, fijo su vista en Romeo- pero ¿Qué…?- vio el pequeño frasco- apresuro su muerte con veneno- Piper se sonrojo violentamente por su siguiente línea- tal vez quede veneno en sus labios- romanos y griegos estaban al borde de sus asientos, disimulando las sonrisas. Menos Reyna, ella no estaba feliz- así, el me dará muerte y me salvara- se inclinó y lo beso. Sin poder evitarlo, el beso duro más de lo necesario. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que las palabras salieran sin tartamudear- sus labios siguen tibios- Jason se veía casi tan rojo como ella, Piper se sorprendió de saberse tan bien esos diálogos. Saco la daga del cinto de Romeo- que esta daga ponga fin a mi sufrimiento y pueda reunirme contigo.

Julieta cayó muerta sobre Romeo. Una serie de personas traslucidas entraron al mausoleo: una pareja de piel morena que supusieron eran los padres de Julieta, una pareja rubia que eran los padres de Romeo, uno con túnica parecido a Leo y otro con una corona igual a Beckendorf. Se veían tristes, lamentando la muerte de los jóvenes. El hombre rubio le estrecho la mano al moreno, haciendo las paces. El telón cayó por última vez.

-La moraleja de la historia es- Hope miro al público- No maten a nadie o los desterraran e infórmense antes de suicidarse.

-Gran consejo- asintió Nico.

Los actores hicieron una pequeña reverencia el público que rompió en entusiasmados aplausos. La noche siguió otro poco más, griegos y romanos conviviendo pacíficamente. Tomando ejemplo, inconscientemente, de las familias Capuleto y Montesco y su fatídico destino por estar enemistados.

 _ **Cortesía de APOLO Producctions.**_


	3. La Media-Cabra de mis Sueños

**Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **La media cabra de mis sueños.**

No soy normal, ni siquiera para ser un semidiós. Eso dicen mis amigos, y yo les creo. Nada más hay que observar mi manera de dormir: reúno varias almohadas de las camas vecinas y hago un nido en mi colchón, es muy acogedor. Sobre todo con el sonido del mas proveniente de la playa. No hago eso todo el tiempo, pero si de vez en cuando.

Y estaba seguro de haberlo hecho cuando me fui a dormir para sentirme un poco mejor y poder pasar mis mareos ebrios, pero no alcohólicos, en paz.

Ahora, no siento ninguna de las almohadas. Posiblemente las tire, aunque lo dudo. Abrí los ojos, o bueno, lo intente. Con los ojos hechos unas rendijas mire a la derecha: muchos estantes y libros, armaduras y mapas en las paredes. Ok, cuando me dormí esa no era la decoración de mi cabaña.

Alguien carraspeo. Mi mirada se elevó un poco más y vi a Quirón. Tenía las cejas tan fruncidas que hacían una sola línea de vellos castaños, su boca tenía una mueca de disgusto y sus brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho. De acuerdo, seguro acababa de llegar y se enteró de la fiesta de anoche, por eso está molesto. Aunque me llamo la atención que su vista pasara de mi a algo a mi izquierda. Me gano la curiosidad y voltee.

Me caí de la cama.

Pero no porque fuera un tonto desorientado, aunque así me sentía, sino porque junto a mí estaba Annabeth plenamente dormida, ignorante de que había un medio semental blanco parado junto a ella. Allí, desde el suelo y con la vista borrosa, pude ver mejor el lugar. En definitiva, no era mi cabaña. Nunca había entrado, pero si no estaba mal, era la cabaña 6. La de Atenea. ¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí? Y otra cosa también extraña: el lugar estaba vacío aparte de Annabeth, Quirón y yo.

Obviamente, estábamos en serios problemas.

* * *

¡Esto es extraño! ¿Cómo es posible que de casi 200 campistas, solo 13 fuéramos castigados, luego de una fiesta como la de anoche? No entiendo, de verdad. Deben ser los efectos segundarios de la bebida no-alcohólica, que tiene mi cerebro más lento de lo usual. Mi visión sigue borrosa. Esto, junto con lo de mi ex padrastro, me confirma un hecho: no seré alcohólico.

Bueno, volviendo al castigo. Luego de que Quirón me encontrara con Annabeth, nos envió a la sala de juegos de la casa grande. Una hora después estábamos todos: Luke, Thalia, Chris, Clarisse, Travis, Katie, Leo, Piper, Jason (el único romano en problemas) Nico y Hope.

Quirón se veía furioso y decepcionado, y a mí me hacía sentir culpable verlo así. Juro que no es mi culpa, mi último recuerdo antes de dormirme es haber dejado a Annabeth en la puerta de su cabaña, eso es todo. Repito, esto es extraño. El Señor D también se hizo presente, complacido con la idea de que nuestro director de actividades al fin nos castigara.

-No creo que sea necesario hablar de lo molesto que estoy- su tono era seco y áspero, nada usual en el- pero ustedes, mis campistas más destacados y responsables, has roto una regla simple, pero que recalque repetidas veces antes de irme: chicos y chicas no pueden estar solos en las cabaña, a menos que sean hermanos y los únicos hermanos aquí son Jason y Thalia, y Chris y Luke, y estaba muy lejos de sus respectivos hermanos.

Si todos estábamos aquí por eso, ¿con quienes fueron atrapados ellos? Además, somos 11. Si es chico y chica, nos sobra un hombre. Por los dioses, ¿acaso había 3? Pero si habían tres no se rompe ninguna regla, a menos… que se les haya encontrado en algo comprometedor.

Esto no es normal, tengo un presentimiento y no me gusta nada.

-De acuerdo, jóvenes, es hora de que conozcan su castigo- Quirón miro al Señor D, este chasqueo los dedos y un gran cesto apareció. Como para llevar al bebe de Pie Grade o algo así. Estaba decorada con diferentes telas y parecían roídas, como si se las fueran comidos. Inmediatamente pensé en Grover y su afición a comer de todo.

-Creo que esto les gustara- se burló Dionisio.

Apreté los puños y me contuve. Con lo molesto que estaba, Quirón no dudaría en ponerme otro castigo.

-Quiero que se coloquen con la persona que despertaron- ordeno.

Todos se movieron, menos Annabeth y yo. Pensé en muchas posibilidades, menos en lo que realmente era. Thalia se sentó junto a Leo, no entiendo como paso eso; Luke se sentó con Clarisse, me ahogue con mi propia saliva, irónico para ser hijo de dios de mar ¿cierto? Chris se sentó con Piper, Travis con Katie, y Jason, Hope y Nico se quedaron juntos. No quería saber, sin embargo mire a Annabeth, a ver si ella entendía algo. Sorprendentemente, estaba igual de confundida que yo. Parpadee, mi vista seguía borrosa.

-Bien, como les pareció divertido romper esa regla- nop, no lo fue, y menos sin saber cómo termine haciéndolo- ahora cuidaran de estos pequeños- ¿pequeños? Nos miramos confundidos, él dijo:- Percy, Annabeth, acérquense.

Nos pusimos de pie y muy nerviosos encaramos a Quirón. El metió las manos en la cesta y nos entregó un pequeño bulto. Deje de respirar, mi cuerpo no respondía. No podía ser ¡un sátiro bebe! ¿Pero en que pensaba Quirón? ¿Tenemos que cuidarlos? Fijo moriremos todos.

Además, este sátiro en muy raro: tiene el pelo de las patas y el cabello negro, pero sus ojos son grises tormentosos. ¿Es mi idea o el cabello es mío y los ojos de Annabeth? Pero no era el único bebe mitad cabra que parecía extraño ¡NO! Creo que el nuestro era el más normal.

El de Luke y Clarisse tenía las patas castañas y el cabello rubio, pero sus ojos eran como los de Clarisse, tanto en el color como el la expresión. Seguro era mitad demonio o algo así; el de Piper y Chris se parecía generalmente a ella, pero su expresión y algunos rasgos se asemejaban a los de los hijos de Hermes. El de Thalia y Leo era un calco de Valdez, pero tenía el pelaje de las patas negro y los ojos azules eléctricos. También estaba el de Travis y Katie, era castaño, pero su cara se parecía a la de él, ella parecía contrariada: entre enternecida y molesta por la similitud entre ambos. Y por últimos, fueron entregados dos bebes sátiros, uno a Jason y otro a Nico. Tenían las patas castañas, algo normal, su piel era pálida como la de Nico, el cabello rubio y brillante como el de Hope, los ojos azules de Jason.

Leo silbo.

-Wao, Hope- me leyó la mente- que habrían hecho anoche para que tus hijos salieran así.

-No son mis hijos- luego se coloro intensamente- ¡y no pasó nada anoche!... ¿o entre Thalia y tú si paso?

-¡No!- Thalia lo miro horrorizada, Leo pareció ofenderse- no es por ti, pero es imposible que pase algo entre nosotros.

-Tranquila- él se encogió de hombros- a mí me interesa otra perso… ¡Calipso! SANTO HEFESTOS ¡Me matara cuando se entere!

Leo siguió lamentándose. Sentí otro mareo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrí estábamos en mi cabaña. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Supongo de la misma forma en que termine durmiendo junto a Annabeth, solo las Moiras sabrán. No estaba solo, todos los que fuimos castigas y nuestros respectivos sátiros bebes estaban allí.

Annabeth estaba hablando, trate de prestarle atención.

-Y así nos encontró Quirón- concluyo.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el tonto, Sesos de Alga- me regaño y luego se sonrojo. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Solo pregunte. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

-Supongo que sigo yo- Luke miraba a todos lados menos a Clarisse o al bebe cabra en la cesta de la esquina, junto al resto de los pequeños- eh… después de dejar a Thalia en su cabaña, me fui a la mía, pero estaba mareado y termine en la cabaña 5- hizo una mueca- Quirón me encontró en el piso, junto a la cama de Clarisse.

Chris lo fulminaba con la mirada, al igual que Clarisse, pero el odio de ella se dirigía a Piper.

-Yo también me confundí, la cabaña de Hermes queda cerca de la de Afrodita y la cama de Chris está situada como la mía- Clarisse apretó los puños, Piper se sonrojo ante la mirada de Jason.

-Pero no dormimos juntos- declaro Chris, enfocándose en Clarisse, ¿desde cuando pasaba algo entre ellos?- cuando Quirón llego, yo me había despertado en el baño, larga historia, pero igual lo mal interpreto.

-¿Y ustedes dos?- pregunto, mirando a Travis y a Katie.

-Pues…

-Estaba mareado- dijo Travis- me tropecé, me caí y la jale conmigo.

-Nos desmayamos bajo una mesa- gruño Katie, furiosa.

-Con el golpe que me di- Travis se llevó una mano al golpe, ignorando a Katie- no debió pensar mal. Para mí que Dionisio tenía algo que ver.

-No sería de extrañar- coincidieron las chicas, yo asentí, de acuerdo. El Señor D no nos soporta. Todos miramos a Hope.

-Bueno, pequeña Saltamontes- Thalia la miro pícaramente- ¿Cómo hiciste para terminar junto al guapo de mi hermano- eso fue sarcasmo, estoy seguro- y el aliento de muerto de mi primo?- codeo juguetonamente a Nico.

Ok, esta es la primera cosa normal que sucede. Thalia siempre ha sido como una hermana para Nico y para mí, pero a Nico lo trata mejor, generalmente. Mientras con Jason es más sarcástica; lo llama " _Hermanito_ " con voz chillona, " _Superman Rubio_ " al igual que Leo, o también " _Cabeza de Aire_ ". Ese último lo comparten.

-Em… eh- Hope balbuceaba sin saber que decir. Nada normal, ella generalmente tenía las palabras exactas, ya fuera para reconfortar o para molestar, depende de la persona.

Ella parecía nerviosa. Si Will estuviera aquí… momento ¿Y Will? ¿Y Connor, Beckendorf, y Grover? Esa bola de chismosos debería estas aquí.

-Lo que paso…

-No, no, Nico- corto Thalia- no te pregunte a ti, quiero que Hope me responda.

Di Angelo se cruzó de brazos e inflo los cachetes, algo poco usual, y Hope lo miro frunciendo el ceño en lugar de decirle lo infantil algo sobre lo infantil que estaba siendo, o lo que hacía últimamente, evitarlo. Yo no dudo de Annabeth, soy verdaderamente lento en cuento a sentimientos, ese par se gusta a o se odia en este momento. No estoy seguro.

-Yo estaba algo tomada- dijo Hope, luego de respirar profundamente- igual que Nico- bueno de él no me sorprende. El Niño Sombra estaba deprimido y así, tenía ese humor desde hace días- Jason nos llevó a la cabaña 3 que estaba desocupada.

-Al entrar caímos al suelo- dijo Jason- nos quedamos dormidos allí mismo.

-¿Solo eso?- Travis arqueo una ceja. Thalia asintió de acuerdo. Recuerdo haber pensado que Thalia necesitaba un hermano verdadero para averiguarle la vida; ahora tiene un hermano, pero Nico y yo no nos salvamos del interrogatorio igualmente- hay algo que no nos están diciendo.

-Por supuesto- Nico miro ceñudo a sus dos compañeros de hijos- el amigo Jason se quitó la camisa a mitad de la noche…

-Olía mucho a ese no- alcohol y me molestaba- se defendió Jason, Nico no le prestó atención.

-… y Hope nos usó de almohada.

-Ustedes son realmente cómodos- susurro ella. Jason se sonrojo un poco, Piper frunció el ceño antes esto. Genial. Repito, ¿desde cuándo pasan cosas con esta gente?

-… cuando Quirón nos encontró los 3 estábamos muy juntos.

-Con que muy juntos- Leo los miro alzando las cejas sugerentemente, Piper le dio un golpe en el brazo, sin suavidad ni disimulo; el continuo, sobándose el brazo- entonces…

-Espera- interrumpí. Comenzó a pensar. ¿Luke no había dicho que llevo a Thalia a su cabaña (la mía en realidad)? ¿Thalia no debió encontrarse con Jason, Nico y Hope? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo termino con Leo?- ¿Dónde despertaste tú?

-En la Casa Grande- respondió sin entender. Si alguien sabia de eso era yo. Por Hades, ¿Qué demonios tenía la bebida de Polux y Castor? Mama me matara cuando se entere, porque si, se terminara enterando. Ella puede leer mi mente, como el Profesor X. es escalofriantemente genial.

-¿Y cómo Thalia termino durmiendo allí?- Annabeth comprendió a que me refería. Miro a Thalia severamente, me alegro de saber que por una vez esa mirada no es para mí.

Thalia se veía muy relaja jugando con los botones de su chaqueta, sin importarle las miradas de todos en ella. Aunque parecía evitar específicamente la de Luke, quien la miraba con intensidad. Desde donde se, a él le gusta ella, al punto de que cuando se enteró de que éramos amigos me interrogo hasta asegurarse que yo no sentía nada por ella diferente a cariño fraternal.

¿La verdad? Me hizo sentir mejor el hecho de que un tipo tan bien parecido y cotizado, como Luke lo era, me viera como un rival. Yo no soy el más ególatra, pero mi orgullo se lo agradecía.

-Poco después de llegar a la cabaña me sentí muy mal- comenzó a decir Thalia con indiferencia- fui a ver a Calipso para que me diera uno de sus menjurjes raros- torció los labios- la conseguí dormida en una de las camillas de la enfermería.

-Yo la deje allí- sonrió Leo- le gustó mucho esa extraña bebida.

-El caso está en que medio flojera volver a la cabaña y me tire en un sofá de la sala de estar- miro mal a Leo- y este tipo estaba a mi lado cuando desperté.

-¡Yo no estaba a su lado!- salto Leo inmediatamente, Luke lo acribillaba con la mirada. Jason no parecía más contento tampoco- yo estaba en el suelo.

Quirón mal interpreto muchas cosas, no pregunto ni dejo que nos defendiéramos. Aunque yo no tenía como pues no supe como termine allí.

De repente, sentí el suelo temblar, todo se movía. Me di cuenta que no era el suelo, quien se agitaba era yo, como cuando mi madre quería despertarme de un profundo sueño. _Un sueño_ , dijo una voz en mi cabeza, pero pude prestarle atención mucho tiempo pues parpadee y cuando todo dejo de moverse, me encontraba en la sala de juegos de la Casa Grande otra vez.

Todos estábamos allí. Cada quien con su respectivo bebe, y parecían llevarse bien, sostenían a los mini-sátiros como si fuera natural tenerlos. Como si ya se fueran acostumbrado a ellos. Estaban dispersados en la sala. Yo estaba sentado en puff en la esquina, completamente confundido.

-Toma, Sesos de Alga- me voltee y vi a Annabeth a mi lada, me estaba ofreciendo al bebe sátiro que nos otorgaron. Al ver que no lo tomaba, insistió- ¡que sostengas a Grover Junior!

-¿A quién?

¿Grover Junior? Nuestro… bebe cabra ¿se llama Grover? ¿Cómo… nuestro Grover? No me parece los más apropiado, el pequeño no se parece en nada a mi mejor amigo definitivamente, salvo por las patas de cabra.

-Al bebe- dijo, como si yo fuera tonto.

Iba a preguntar quién le puso el nombre, pero algo me decía que ese fui yo. Tome a nuestra pequeña cabra, Annabeth se fue a otra habitación. Mire a los demás con sus cabras y tuve la certeza de saber sus nombre, aunque no los habia escuchado.

Mire a Luke y Clarisse, el sostenía al bebe, " _ese es Bobby, Luke te puso el nombre. Muy creativo_ ". Me fije en Piper y Chris, quienes veían gatear al pequeño Tom, como el abuelo de ella; no estoy seguro de como sabia esa parte. Connor Junior reía sentado en el suelo mientras sus padres discutían. Leo le hacía cosquillas al pequeño Pancho Villa II, mientras Thalia daba una siesta y por último, Jason le daba de comer al bebe Hades, mientras su gemelo Plutón, dormía. Nico y Hope, para varias, estaban discutiendo. Yo solo atine a pensar que cuando ese par de sátiros crecieran les harían un intenso bulling. Hades y Plutón. Como si los sátiros no le temieran lo suficiente al Señor de los Muertos.

Mire a "mi" pequeño sátiro. Él también me veía. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en los míos, sus pequeños puños estaban fuertemente cerrados alrededor de una sonaja, sus pezuñitas pateaban y me daban en el estómago, pero sin mucha fuerza, solo eran unos toques. Su piel tenía un leve bronceado, como Annabeth. Sus ojos grises tormentosos eran inteligentes y analizaban cada movimiento.

Se parecía a Annabeth. No que ella me pareciera medio sátiro, para nada. En cualquier caso, si fuera algo mitológico, sería una diosa. Siempre me ha parecido así de guapa y mira que he visto varias. En el peor de los casos, sería una ninfa, como una dríade o una náyade. Creo que me desvié.

El caso está en que el pequeño Grover me miraba igual que ella. Me dio un escalofrío. ¿De dónde sacaron a este bebe sátiro? Quiero conocer a los padres. Además, ¿Qué padres tan irresponsables dejarían a sus bebes a cargo de un grupo de semidioses adolecentes que lo único que saben hacer es matar monstruos? En mi vida, nunca he tratado con un bebe.

El ser vivo de menor edad con el que he tratado es Tyson, mi hermano ciclope. Es más grande que yo, pero aun es un niño para ser un ciclope. Y solo le tengo paciencia a él. Cuando sea padre, si algún día lo soy, no sé qué hare.

-Despierta- Grover Junior hablo… con la voz del Grover más grande. Casi lo dejo caer- despierta, hermano.

-¡Por los dioses!- grite, y me puse de pie.

-Percy- volvió a decir, y esta vez, si se me cayó.

Todo en la habitación dio vueltas. Literalmente. Cerré los ojos, me dieron ganas de vomitar. Todo se detuvo y volví a mirar.

-¡Por Hades!- mi voz sonó extraña y mi visión borrosa se puso más borrosa.

-Percy- la voz de Grover sonó en mi cabeza. Me quede quieto y asustado. Mire a mí alrededor luego de unos minutos.

-Por todos los dioses- mi voz fue un murmullo, pero esta vez no fue rara. Cosa que me tranquilizo.

Estábamos en mi cabaña. Todos. Pero se veían demasiado felices para ser natural. Además, casi ningún " _padre_ " estaba con su " _hijo_ ". Luke estaba con Thalia y la cabrita de ella; Katie y Travis estaba inusualmente risueños en una de las literas con su satirito riendo con ellos. Clarisse y Chris jugaban con Bobby, Jason le daba de comer al pequeño Tom mientras charlaba con Piper, su especialidad era dar de comer al parecer. Calipso le sonreía a Leo mientras mimaba a unos de los gemelos, el otro estaba dormido sobre Nico, mientras él tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Hope. Por alguna razón supe que Calipso tenía a Plutón y Nico a Hades.

-Percy- dio un brinco. No me di cuenta que estaba en mi cama, con Annabeth y mini-Grover junto a mí. Ella me veía con preocupación- ¿estás bien?

" _No, no lo estoy_ " pensé, pero preferí no decirlo. Algo es extraño.

-Sí, todo bien.

Me sonrió. Eso hizo que me sonrojara, recordé algo: ella me había sonreído de la misma manera luego de darme un beso cuando la deje en su cabaña, anoche. Además, estaba muy cerca.

-Toma.

Me tendió a Grover Junior. El pequeño estaba dormido, se veía muy tierno. Se acurruco más hacia mi cuando lo tome, mientras se chupaba su pulgar regordete. Annabeth se recostó de mi hombro mientras le sonreía a nuestro pequeño sátiro.

-No se parece a ti- rio ella, a mi lado- es demasiado tranquilo.

-¿De verdad?- escucharla reír me puso de buen humor- debe ser aburrido.

-Tranquilidad de vez en cuando no está mal.

-Tiene tus ojos- comente, sin pensarlo mucho. Ella sonrió.

-Tiene tu cabello- ella me miro, tenía un brillo en sus ojos- si le ponemos pantalones, si parecería tu hijo.

-Tiene tus ojos- volví a decir, ella arqueo una ceja.

-Ok, ya lo sabía.

-Es que son muy bonitos.

Se sonrojo un poco y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro. Y allí se quedó. No me molesto, al contrario, me gusto que se quedara allí. Hablamos otro poco. A penas susurrando. El ruido de las conversaciones de los demás sonaba distante, y ellos se veían igual. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Pero no tenía sueño.

Los abrí. Estaba en medio de la sala de juegos. Annabeth estaba a mi lado, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja. Había estado llorando. Mire a los demás, estaban igual. Tristes. Luke tenía una mano en el hombro de Clarisse, quien se sorbía la nariz; Piper sostenía con fuerza a Tom contra su pecho, Chris, junto a ella, miraba al suelo. Katie lloraba mientras Travis la abrazaba.

-¡No! ¡No, mi Pancho!- chillaba Leo, llorando a moco tendido, mientras Quirón tomaba a su media cabra y Thalia lo consolaba, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Jason sostenía a los gemelos, mientras Hope sollozaba abrazada a Nico. Quirón tomo a los pequeños. Jason aparto la mirada, Nico apretó más a Hope.

Annabeth tomo mi mano, yo la mire. Las lágrimas corrían por su cara, y el pequeño Grover Junior lloraba con ella. Un sentimiento de angustia inundo mi pecho y tuve la certeza de algo: no volvería a ver a mi pequeño sátiro.

No sé qué en que momento me encariñe con él. Tal vez fue el hecho de que es muy lindo o que sus ojos son como los de Annabeth. Su actitud tranquila o el hecho de que se parece a mí… un poquito. No sé. Pero no quiero dejarlo, mucho menos si eso hacia llorar a Annabeth.

-Quirón- llame, el me miro- ¿Por…por qué nos los quitas?

-Ya es hora- su voz, no era su voz.

-¿Qué?- lo mire confundido- ¿Qué tiene tu voz? ¿Estas resfriado?

-Tienes que vivir- a pesar de su aspecto tranquilo, Chris hablo con la voz exageradamente alarmada de Leo.

-Despierta, Percy- dijo Annabeth con la voz de Luke y golpeo mi brazo, aunque el golpe lo sentí en la cara.

-Auch, Annabeth- me queje- ¿Qué te sucede?

-Ya es tarde- exclamo Travis, su voz mesclada con la de Connor.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte, ya nerviosos de verdad- ¿Qué hay con sus voces? ¿Qué sucederá con los sátiros? ¿Sus padres volverán? ¿Los darán en adopción? No creo que alguien los adopte.

Ellos me rodearon y se fueron acercando. Todos hablaban a la vez, susurrando: "Despierta, Percy". Yo retrocedí. Sus rostros eran macabros, pero yo seguía pensando en Grover Junior. No quería dejarlo. Entonces tropecé, volví a cerrar los ojos.

-Ay- sentí el golpe de lleno en mi espalda y cabeza. Me levante de golpe, gritando- ¡Grover Junior!

-Si soy Grover, pero no Junior- frente a mi estaba Grover, mi amigo, y estábamos en mi cabaña- casi no despiertas, hermano…


End file.
